


Trust Me

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, De-Aged Derek, Derek Has Issues, Derek Is So Done, Episode: s04e02 117, M/M, Season/Series 04, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess, Stiles wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: After a few minutes of driving Stiles cleared his throat nervously, drawing Derek's attention from the passing scenery. "You, uh.. You know you can trust me, right? I really do want to help you." He said honestly, glancing at the wolf out of the corner of his eye before focusing his attention back on the road.Derek raised a brow, eyeing Stiles a little suspiciously. "For someone who says I can trust them you don't exactly radiate trustfulness. You smell anxious, like you're hiding something from me."





	

The ride from the Sheriff's Station to Scott's house was, without a doubt, one of the most awkward drives Stiles ever had to endure. He had no idea how the hell to act around a de-aged Derek. Hell he had no idea how to act around the regular Derek, so a de-aged one was even worse. 

Stiles was fairly sure he was at least a year older than the current incarnation of the wolf sitting beside him. He looked like he had the one time he saw Derek at the police station after the fire. Stiles had been sitting behind the front desk, one of the Deputy's was helping him with his homework when they brought Derek and his sister in to figure out what would happen to the two since most of their family just died. 

He had overheard what had happened and remembered feeling sorry for them. He wanted to say so, but both Derek and Laura had these stone cold expressions that made them look too intimidating for the 10 year old Stiles to approach. The teen beside him now looked more lost than intimidating.  

After a few minutes of driving Stiles cleared his throat nervously, drawing Derek's attention from the passing scenery. "You, uh.. You know you can trust me, right? I really do want to help you." He said honestly, glancing at the wolf out of the corner of his eye before focusing his attention back on the road. 

Derek raised a brow, eyeing Stiles a little suspiciously. "For someone who says I can trust them you don't exactly radiate trustfulness. You smell anxious, like you're hiding something from me." 

Stiles swallowed hard before glancing over again. "Yeah, well, I always smell anxious according to the others. And can you blame me for being anxious? We found you barely conscious in a tomb full of wolfsbane! And yeah, I may be hiding some things, but they have nothing to do with your current situation. I swear. I would never do anything to hurt you, Derek. You can trust me." Stiles silently prayed that Derek didn't catch him in a lie. Because to an extent he was lying, but he was also telling the truth. He was scared out of his mind that he wouldn't get back his Derek. And even more freaked out that he was thinking of the older Derek as his. 

Derek studied Stiles closely for a moment. "Fine."he said finally, crossing his arms and settling back into his seat to gaze out the window again. 

Stiles blinked, looked over at the wolf again before looking back to the road. "Alright, then.." Stiles mumbled to himself, letting the conversation drop there.  

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
